Bleach: Path To Destiny
by Zander Soulwind
Summary: This is the start of a Bleach Fanfic I am going to be doing that is based in the future of the Bleach world. The main character is Roy Todomashi who is a normal Shinigami who gets re-assigned to a new place where everything just goes upside down.


**Bleach: Path To Destiny**

**Chapter one: A new beginning**

"I can't believe what happened, I end up dying and go to a place called Soul Society and then a few months afterwards I get taken into the central area where I was told that I am cable of becoming a Shinigami. After several years of annoying training and stupid field trips to the real world I became a Shinigami and was given the fifth seat of the fifth division since there was no other seat open and now I have to go to the real world all the time and free spirits along with destroying these creatures that are called Hollows. It's all a real pain in the butt but I guess it is better than having to live back outside the walls where everything is boring and poor. Though I still don't get it, I remember a little bit about my living self and if I remember right I was born and died in the United Kingdom, at least I think that is what it was called but now I'm somewhere that has a completely different way of living or at least it feels like it, Like I said I can't remember much even though they say your not suppose to remember anything about your living self when you was alive but still, I can't help feel that I am completely in the wrong place. Anyway, I guess I've gotten use to it and will just have to put up with it in the end since there's no going back anyway. Right now I'm off to do another job in a town called Karakura Town since some fool got himself injured in some way or another."

"Geez, what a pain." The guy said as he stopped walking and looked up at the sky but little did he know that this trip was the beginning of something unexpected.

No more than twenty minutes ago in the fifth division office. "You, Fifth set, Roy Todomashi are now assigned to a new area under orders of our captain to replace the person that was assigned there and came back injured." Momo Hinamori said as she past Roy the official assignment slip with all the details.

"Karakura Town, isn't that where the Kurosaki family live?" Roy now asked as he looked over the rest of the details like its size, population and history.

"Yes but as you should know, the Kurosaki family have decided to live without fighting anymore and have left us to let them live a normal life which the Soul Society accepted this." Momo now said as she was doing some work at the same time.

"But Vice-captain, aren't there other people that could do that? If I remember right there are lots of people that live there with special powers." Roy now said as he put the assignment slip back on the table with the rest of the paper work.

"Yes but they all moved away, Uryu Ishida, the Quincy moved away and started living in the UK. Sado Yasuturo also moved away but I don't know where to and the rest of the Kurosaki family now live in different areas of Japan." Momo now said as she took back the assignment slip without looking and put it somewhere else, most likely the done pile.

"And Urahara Kisuke doesn't fight." Roy now added as he signed since it seemed like a pain to him.

"That's correct. So this is why you come into it but be careful, we don't know what this Hollow is capable of but it doesn't seem to have made a move towards the Kurosaki family or attacked anyone but regardless it is a threat and it must be destroyed which I'm sure you can do." Momo now said as she lifted her head and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry; I'll get the job done." Roy said as he turned round and walked out of the office and heard Momo moan about the Captain going off and leaving here to do the paper work. Five minutes later Roy was walking towards the gate to leave to do his job when someone appears in front of him making Roy jump and start to pull his Zanpaku-Tó out.

"Whoa, easy there, it's only me." Renji Abarai said while waving his hands around and had a worried look on his face.

Roy now signed and then put away his Zanpaku-Tó . "It's only you Captain." Roy now said.

"Well who else were you expecting and what do you mean 'just' you?" Renji now asked with an annoyed look now on his face. "Oh, have you heard about your place changing?" He now asked as he seemed to be serious talking now.

"Yeah, I just heard about five minutes ago, I'm heading there now." Roy said in reply.

"Well that's good to hear and I know you'll be fine, I was the one to choose you after all." Renji now said as he slapped Roy on the back and started to laugh.

"Why did you choose me for this?" Roy now asked as he rubbed his back since he wasn't as well built as Renji now was since he undertook a lot of training over the years.

"Well….." Renji said as he was now cut off by someone who just landed on the roof with her arms crossed.

"Farther! I thought you were going to be training with me now but instead I find you talking to one of your underlings." The girl said as she had that stiff look with her red, shoulder length hair being blow to one side because of the wind.

"Underling?" Roy now mumbled to himself in an annoyed way.

Renji now flinched and then looked at the girl. "Sakura, I forgot. I'll be with you now just don't tell your mother." He now said in a worried way and then turned to Roy again. "Sorry Roy, We'll have to continue this talk later and good luck with your new post." Renji now said as he jumped onto the roof with his daughter and then they both disappeared.

Roy now signed as he looked towards the wall. "This is all a big pain. I wish I was a captain, they just seem to get it so easy and get to sit around or mess around all day while I have to go on these stupid jobs." He mumbled to himself as he started his walk again.

Later on Roy arrived in Karakura Town and for a few seconds he just stood there looking around. "Ha, it's not really that much to look at to be honest but at least being a Shinigami has its up sides, I can look around without people bugging me all the time." Roy said as he started his walk and soon came to a stop at a school. "Hm, if I'm going to find this Hollow then I need to think where it would go or more importantly, where the most spiritual pressure is." He now said as he stood there for a moment with is left arm resting on the hilt of his Zanpaku-Tó and knocking his head with the other. "Hm, seems like this school has a few with some spiritual pressure but it's not much at all and there is only one other place that seems to have spiritual pressure and that's the Kurosaki family's house. I'm not sure but maybe that's a good place to start." Roy now said as he jumped onto the roof of a building and then jumped from building to building.

A girl from one of the windows of the school now turned their head to see Roy jumping anyway from the school. "Hm?" She said in a low tone as she smiled and then looked forward again.

A few minutes later Roy landed on a building across the street from the Kurosaki family but there seemed to be nothing there. "What a pain, there doesn't seem to be any sign of the hollow here." Roy said as something human sized but beast shaped sprang up behind him and swung a claw at Roy but he disappeared but it hit and then re-appeared on a roof behind it. "Well, that was close. Good thing I'm fast or that would have left a bruise, at the most. Still, I'm impressed, not many hollows can hide their spiritual pressure like that but the moment you get close to someone they can sense it." Roy said as the hollow turned round and lunged at Roy with hunger in its eyes but the moment it got close, Roy pulled out his Zanpaku-Tó and cut of the arm it was about to swing and it then landed behind Roy grasping its arm and moaning in pain. "Any last words?" Roy now asked as it got up and growled in rage and attacked again. "Hm, guess not." He now said as Roy swung his Zanpaku-Tó and finished the hollow off.

Roy now put his Zanpaku-Tó away as the hollow faded and then looked around. "Well, guess that is it." He now said as he looked down at the Kurosaki house to see the curtain move. "Hm, guess they already knew about this problem but something doesn't feel right so I'm going to stay around for a little while longer and if nothing else comes up then I'll go back and report this." Roy now thought to himself as he left the area.

"Strawberry-Kun, it seems as the new Shinigami got rid of the hollow." A woman said as she moved away from the curtain and her orange her shined from the sun when she turned round.

"I wish you would stop calling me that but it's good to hear that the new guy can do the job but I wonder if he noticed the other one in the area." Ichigo said as he was just sitting there without a care.

"Aw, but I like calling you that and I'm going to continue doing so." The Women said as she put her arms on her hip and had a funny look on her face.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "Fine." He said in a grumpy way as he crossed his arms.

The women now looked at the clock that was behind Ichigo and looked shocked.

"Strawberry-Kun! Shouldn't you be at work by now?" She now said as Ichigo looked at the clock and then fell out of his chair.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo said as he scrambled to his feet and then rushes off into the kitchen. "Is my food done?" He now shouts out to her.

"It's in the fridge!" She shouts back.

"Thanks!" Ichigo now shouted out as you could hear a lot of movement and then he popped his head round the door. "I'm off to work." He now said in a rushing way.

"Have a good day." she said with a smile and giggle as Ichigo disappeared but then came back again.

"Oh and one last thing. Don't forget to keep an eye on the new guy." Ichigo now said with seriousness.

"Of course I will since it is the reason I got the day off work after all." She now replied with as she sighed since she figured he would do this but then that just showed how well she knew him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Anyway, thanks a lot Orihime. Cya" Ichigo now said as he left the house through the kitchen door and Orihime went back to her chores within the house.

Now back on the streets Roy is walking along an alley way with no people around and was just taking in what the place looked like when someone popped their head round the corner with a white and green hat on his head and a fan in front of his month. "Come over here." Urahara said as he disappeared round the corner again.

"Huh?" Is all Roy could say at the time but decided to go anyway just in case this was a ghost that needed to be sorted out since he didn't know who it was. "Are you some kind of pervert or something? Calling me over and then disappearing." Roy now said as he went round the corner and then came to a stop at a strange stand with a funny sign above saying 'Urahara's portable shop' and had some weird stuff on the table.

"Nope, just you're every day seller." Urahara said with a grin on his face as he was now standing behind the stand.

"I wouldn't really call this an every day stand." Roy said with a serious sarcastic look on his face.

"Aw, don't be like that. Maybe if you look at some of the items you won't think that way." Urahara now said with a sad look.

"Not interested." Roy said as he now turned and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, I know one thing that might be interesting to you." Urahara now said as he appeared in front of Roy holding up a small capsule. "This is my instant gigai, which when it is swallowed will instantly make you visible and able to touch things as you please and only for 1,000 Kan." He said with pride as he seemed to be pleased with this invention of his.

"Hm, it's a lot better than using those stupid lifeless dolls and those stupid Gikongan that do whatever they want when instead your body but I still don't have a need for such a thing." Roy said as he crossed his arms as he was now getting annoyed.

"You can also taste all the foods of this world with hundred percent taste. Now you can't tell me you don't want to know the taste of food." Urahara said with a sly grin as this made Roy think about all the different foods they have in this world that are different and are rumoured to taste better.

"Even if that is the case, I only have 1,000 Kan and if I remember right you need money or if I'm right, Yen to buy things so it would be meaningless." Roy now said as he now just wanted to get moving.

"Alright then, I tell you what. For one time only I will give you some Yen if you buy this item and if you do something for me." Urahara now said which made Roy think for a while.

"Fine but what do you want me to do?" Roy now asked as that part seemed shady to him.

"Oh, I only need you to deliver something to the Kurosaki family for me." Urahara now said as he picked up a box.

Roy now sighed but decided that it's not too bad since they are the ones his protecting after all. "Fine, you've got a deal." He now said as he pulled the Kan out of a pocket and handed it over.

"Glad to hear it!" Urahara said with a smile as he handed over the item first and then took the Kan before handing over the box and a glove with a strange skull and flame pattern on it.

"What's the glove for?" Roy now asked as he looked at it and then the capsule, figuring that they were connected but not sure how.

"That would be just so you can go back to being a Shinigami again and the way to do that is the simply put the glove on, put your hand through your stomach and pull the capsule out which in turn would dissolve the gigai. Also, it creates clothes to go with the gigai that best suits you when you use it." Urahara said as he flipped his fan shut. "Oh and here's your spending money, spend it wisely." He now added with a smile as he handed over some Yen.

"Fine, if that's all then I'll be off." Roy now said as he put the capsule gloves and Yen in his pocket and headed off around the corner.

Urahara just stood there until he disappeared. "Seems that I have got some preparing to do." He now said with serious eyes as he turned round and walked back to his stand.

After an hour of looking around Roy was walking along an alleyway with a bag in his hand that had all sorts of food in it as he seemed to be munching on Melon bread free handed. His clothes were pretty normal for a person, jeans, trainers, a T-shirt with Japanese writing on it and a black zip up jacket that he had undone so the wind was flapping it about. "This stuff isn't half bad." He mumbled as a group of people were walking down the alley and then one bumped him hard in the shoulder, knocking the melon bread out of Roy's mouth and onto the floor. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Roy now shouted out at them.

"Huh? Did you say something you little runt?" One of the guys said as he turned round and walked back to where Roy was as the rest followed.

"What are you? Deaf?" Roy now said as he saw that this might end up in a fight which isn't really a good thing since he could get in serious trouble if it did.

"You little runt, I'll make you pay for that remark." The guy now said as he swung his right fist at Roy's face which Roy was about to block but before Roy knew it an arm went past him, just to the left of his head and smacked the guy in the face and sent him flying into one of the other guys there. The other two were shocked as much as Roy seemed to be but they looked behind him to see a girl behind Roy who was almost the same size as him and had long orange hair that went about half way down her back. Also, she seemed to be in a school uniform since she was wearing a black thin coat and a skirt with white long socks that pretty much come to her knees.

"A girl?" One other the other guys said with surprise as the one that seemed to be leader and was punched in the face got to his feet.

"I don't care if it's a girl or not, no one does that to me." The leader said as he went for the girl this time but this time his punch was grabbed, locked in place and then he was thrown to the ground which at this time Roy could only stand there with a blank amazed look on his face.

"Some people just don't get the hint." The girl now said as she looked at the others with a wicked glare which got them pretty scared.

"W-Who are you?" One of them mumbled as they thought they would bring up the courage to try and fight back.

"My full name is unimportant to you but I will tell you that my last name is Kurosaki." She now said with a sly grin as fear overcomes them. "By the look on your faces I can tell that you know me, maybe you have some brains after all." She now said as the three screeched and then ran away and the leader seemed to get up quickly and run in the other direction, crying with fear. Roy just stood there until she finally turned to him which made him jump and get ready to be attacked. "I'm not going to attack you, in fact I'm pretty sure I just protected you." She said with a chuckle.

"That's true, I guess." Roy said as he calmed himself and stood up right again. "Wait, didn't you say you were a Kurosaki?" He now asked with interest and somewhat worry.

"Yes, that's right. My full name is Miko Kurosaki, pleased to meet you." Miko said with a smile and kind face.

"Miss Kurosaki-sama, please forgive my rudeness." Roy now said as he did a small kind of bow which seemed to worry Miko a bit.

"Oh man, please don't be like that, I'm not royalty you know and cut out the 'miss' and 'sama' and please, call me Miko and you can add 'san' or 'chan' if you wish, just not 'sama'." She said as she shook her head.

Roy sorted himself out and seemed somewhat embarrassed because he knew it was a bit of a difference to call someone by their first name in Japan and he had never used 'san' and especially not 'chan' before. "Erm, ok, Miko-san but are you sure that is ok?" He now asked in an awkward way.

"Of course it is and from the way you are acting I would guess you're not really Japanese, are you?" Miko now asked with interest.

"Ha, figured out already but yeah, your right." Roy said as he was rubbing the back of his head since he was pretty much read like a book.

"Anyway, the only other thing I know is that you're a Shinigami but before we go over that, what is your name?" Miko now asked as she was still smiling and speaking in a kind voice.

"Oh right, Sorry, I completely forgot. My name is Roy Todomashi Fifth set of the Fifth division." Roy now replied with as he just noticed something. "Wait, you already knew I was a Shinigami?" He now asked as he was starting to feel useless.

"It's somewhat my business to know but on top of that you weren't that great at hiding your reiatsu anyway so I'm pretty sure everyone in my family and more know that you're here." Miko said as she crossed her arms behind her head and looked up into the sky for some reason as the wind blew at her silk, soft looking orange hair.

"I guess I've got a long way to go then." Roy said as he slumped over with his arms hanging in front of him and sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, my Father wasn't exactly that great at it for a long time but then maybe it just proves that you have a lot of reiatsu." Miko now said to try and re-assure him as she waved her arms about with a funny look like Orihime normally does.

"I highly doubt that but I guess it will do, I don't have time to feel sad about silly things." Roy said as he sat up right again.

"You Shinigami really are too serious for your own good." Miko now said in a low whisper.

"That's just how we were trained to be and since I'm dead and have to work in the real world it makes sense." Roy replied with as he looked at the box he was holding while Miko still seemed to not agree with it. "I almost forgot, since you're here you could take this." He now said as he held it in front of him.

Miko now went back to her normal self at this point. "What is it?" She now asked as she looks for any sign of who it was from.

"I don't know what it is but some shady guy wanted me to deliver it to your family for some reason." Roy now said as he rattled the box a little to see if it made a noise.

Miko seemed to give a funny face when Roy said 'shady guy' which Roy didn't notice and her thoughts went over to one guy. "It couldn't be, could it?" She now said to herself as Roy now rattled the packing even harder but this time it started to shake which made Roy drop the box and it landed on the floor as both Roy and Miko watched it start to hop along the floor.

Miko now quickly grabbed the box and started to open it as it seemed to spark her interest but the moment she opened it a small teddy bear jumped out and landed on Roy's face but it also seemed to be tired up. It now looked round right at Miko and then started to cry as he tried to leap towards her but before it could Roy caught it. "What the hell? A moving bear? Also, why has he got tape around its mouth?" Roy asked as he reached out and ripped the tape off its mouth.

"Orihime!" The bear now screamed as it got away from Roy's hold and threw itself at Miko, crying and now drooling but it was soon stopped as Miko stopped it with her foot and then quickly grabbed it and held it by the neck.

"How do you know my Mum?" Miko now asked with an evil glare which scared the bear and he tried to free himself from her grip but failed to do so.

"She's a friend of mine." The bear now screamed out as he was worried what she was going to do with him if he didn't answer.

"A teddy bear as a friend, sounds a bit normal for my mum but only for those that don't move. What is your name? Miko now asked as she started to strangle him.

"Kon." The teddy bear said weakly as he started to choke.

"Erm, Miko, it's probably best not to kill him since it is suppose to go to your parents, I don't think it would be a good idea if you take him there dead." Roy quickly said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"I've not heard of Kon before but he seems annoying already but I guess your right." Miko said as she lessened her grip but Kon seemed to be even more said but then that is most likely because Ichigo not said anything about him before but before he could say anything Miko put the tape back over his mouth. "Here, put him back in the box." Miko now said as she threw Kon to Roy who caught him and then placed him back in the box and sealed it at which point Miko took the box.

"What are you going to do?" Roy now asked with a worried look as Miko looked like she was going to leave now.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to throw him of a dam or anything, as much as I would like to. I'm going home now but it was nice talking to you and I'm sure I'll see you again." Miko said with a smile and a wave goodbye.

"Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me if we did meet again." Roy said to himself as he went to walk the other way but then thought about following her since it might lead him to this feeling his been having.

Only about ten minutes later Miko arrived at the Kurosaki house along with Roy who had followed on the rooftops but this time he made sure to use as little reiatsu as possible. Miko now entered the house at which Roy also spotted what he was looking for and wasted no time going to it.

"Well, well, I thought it might have been but still, I'm surprised an Arrancar would go this far. What is your suppose here?" Roy now asked from behind the Arrancar as it turned round and looked at him with little interest.

"Simple, a good fight but when I look at you it doesn't seem like it would be a very interesting one." The Arrancar said with cockiness and disappointment.

"I am guessing that is why you have been keeping an eye on the Kurosaki family and also why you let the last guy get away." Roy said as he had already figured out the Arrancar's plans and movements.

"Oh and what makes you think it wasn't that hollow you killed a few hours back?" the Arrancar asked with interest.

"As if you haven't figured out what I know already or are you that stupid? That Hollow was to hungry to have left him alive and I know that because of the way it was acting and it's level was so weak, even a five year old could have beaten it. On top of this, the ability that was being used couldn't have been it's own since that is to high an ability for such a weak thing." Roy said with confidence.

The Arrancar now smiled at all this information. "It seems you know your stuff since all of that was right but I wouldn't be so surprised if that is all you can do." He now said with a cocky grin.

"Well, I didn't really come here to talk so if you want to put your money where your mouth is then I'll be happy to prove you wrong." Roy now said as he put his right hand on his Zanpaku-Tó and swung it to protect himself from the Arrancar's sword.

"Hm, looks like you have the speed done but what about power?" The Arrancar wondered as he pointed a finger at Roy. "Cero." He said as a small beam shot from his finger but Roy simply used his other hand to knock it upwards and let it fate out. "I see, you're better than I thought but I'm sure you would be useless against my other form." The Arrancar now said as he jumped into the air and flashed his sword into the air. "Flash…" he said as he was cut off.

"Good, stay up there." Roy said with a grin as he swung his Zanpaku-Tó at his side. "Stand beside the Throne, Honou Ouji!" He now said as the his Zanpaku-Tó burst into flames and the flames went just high the Roy and within that split second he swung the Zanpaku-Tó and sent a thin but long and powerful shockwave of flame at the Arrancar.

"Impossible!" The Arrancar yelled as he hit and burst into flames as he disappeared and the flames burned out as Roy put away his Zanpaku-Tó again.

"Pathetic." Roy now said as he turned and looked at the Kurosaki house for a few seconds, sure that he was being watched the whole time and then disappeared.

Not long after that Roy appeared in an empty alleyway thrusts his Zanpaku-Tó forward to open the gate to Soul Society but for some reason it didn't open. "Huh? What's going on?" He now asked as he inspected his Zanpaku-Tó .

"That appears to be the only side effect to maybe experiment." Urahara now said from behind Roy which made him jump.

"Geez, don't do that." Roy said, annoyed with the fact that he sneaked up on him and then it clicked what Urahara just said. "Wait, what do you mean side effect?" He now asked, worried that it is what he is thinking.

"I mean, for some reason using the capsule stops you from entering Soul Society. I could only guess that's because somehow it is mistaking you for a human." Urahara Explained with a smile.

"This is nothing to smile at!" Roy yelled out as he wanted to punch Urahara for this. "This is all just a big Pain!" He now yelled out.

To be continued.

Side part.

"Miko! What is this box?" Ichigo now yelled out at Miko who was upstairs.

"Just open it and you'll find out." Miko now shouted out as Ichigo shrugged and opened the box to see what's inside.

"Oh no." Ichigo said with an annoyed look.

Character Profile 1

Name: Roy Todomashi

Age: 17 (in both look and living-dead age)

Height: 5:3

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Red

Parents: Unknown

Race: Shinigami

Past: He and his parents along with a Shinigami died at the hands of a Hollow and Roy ended up in Soul Society but he couldn't find either of his parents. Not to long after arrival though he was taken in for training to become a Shinigami which, after a many years of training he pasted and became fifth set of the fifth division. Now he just does what he is told to but also looks out for the one Hollow he will never forget.

Character Profile 2

Name: Miko Kurosaki

Age: 16

Height: 5:2

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Orange

Parents: Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki

Race: Human

Past: Not much to be said, she lived most of her life as a normal Human but at times she trains as a Shinigami and fights Hollows every now and then. The only true thing she wants most though is to protect her family and a strong Prince.


End file.
